


shall i sleep within your bed?

by eraseallpicturesofron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Spooning, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraseallpicturesofron/pseuds/eraseallpicturesofron
Summary: Still asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing constant, Magnus’s hand hovers just above Alec’s chest, arm still slung against his side. Before he can exhale, before he can even take in the sight before him, Alec tenses as Magnus pulls himself closer.(or: Alec wakes up first after their second night together, and contemplates being touched.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	shall i sleep within your bed?

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Alec lies barely awake when Magnus rolls over in bed, tossing the silk sheets over the edge of the mattress and onto the floor, and throws his arm around Alec’s torso in an unconscious gesture.

He freezes at the touch, at first.

He’s seldom an early riser, awoken only by the sun rays that dance with the open curtains, moving with the wind from the still-opened window. It may technically be summer still, though on the cusp of autumn, the chill is enough to wake him up. 

In all honesty, when he blinks his bleary eyes a few times to remind himself where he is and —what matters more—who he’s in bed with, he doesn’t know what to do. 

They had only done this one, spent the night together, and Magnus had woken up far earlier than Alec had. 

He wants to reach for the sheets to fight the light wind that makes the hair on his arm stand on end, but he knows if he moves, Magnus will wake up. He turns only his head, slow enough that the rest of his body stays still, with the kind of control that only a trained Nephilim as himself has over his body. The kind of control that he loses with Magnus’s touch.

Still asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing constant, Magnus’s hand hovers just above Alec’s chest, arm still slung against his side. Before he can exhale, before he can even take in the sight before him, Alec tenses as Magnus pulls himself closer.

Their bodies together, skin touching skin, Magnus’s hand making it’s way down Alec’s navel, dried with sweat from their night together, the same sweat that Alec doubts that Magnus had broken, the tiniest insecurities of his inexperience creeping through as Magnus’s fingers still graze his skin, going further down and further and—

He stops. His hand rests on Alec’s hipbone, and he nestles closer. 

Frozen, still, a million thoughts are racing through Alec’s head.

Of course they had touched each other before, they had let themselves be exposed and vulnerable and entirely seen. Last night, he had been more aware of his body than he had been in possibly his whole life, sensitive to every touch and unable to stop himself from laughing, from sighing, from moaning. 

Even outside of sex, they had spent many a night on Magnus’s balcony, kissing each other senseless until the butterflies that still lingered in his stomach were impossible to notice. 

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips then, his grasp solid and almost possessive in the way that Alec wanted him to be, to feel like he himself was taken care of. Admired. Even loved. 

This isn’t possession, now. 

The morning after their second night together, with the man that he feels like he knows everything about and yearns to learn everything else, he isn’t touched with desire, he isn’t touched with desperation.

He’s just being held for the very first time.

None of this is about where Magnus puts his hand, where he had put his hands all of last night, but rather that his hands are on him now. Holding him.

It’s the closest thing he has to comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> lmk what you thought- comments, kudos, and bookmarks are incredible :))


End file.
